The invention relates to selection devices for reading and/or recording devices for inscribable Digital Versatile Disks (DVD) that are connected with data processing units having at least one operating system which can access only a fixed data area that is limited by Lead-In and Lead-Out and that also does not change.
Known reading and/or recording devices for inscribable Digital Versatile Disks (DVD)—subsequently merely called DVD—are characterized in particular in that with an operating system in a data processing unit, only those data areas can be read that are limited by Lead-In and a terminating area which could be Lead-Out. A further recording after the Lead-Out is not possible. In particular for data areas having small data quantities, this is minimally effective. The full capacity of a recordable DVD can therefore not be fully utilized. A non-recorded area after the Lead-Out cannot be used.